Yet Another Red K Fanfic
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: I know this has been done before, but not by me. Clark is under the influence of Red K. While hitting on a certain blonde, or two, can he make it last? Will he regret what he did after he's off it? It is better than it sounds. Funny romance. CHLARK!


**AN: Hey to all you Smallville fans out there! Hope you all aren't too depressed with the current season… Lana Lana Lana!! If you're like me, you enjoyed the season finale! Shesh. Don't get me wrong, Lana and Clark are cute together, but I think all Smallville fans need a little change. So here is a cute little one-shot away from Lana and Clark. Hope you enjoy my FIRST SMALLVILLE ONE-SHOT!! Including extra sap and fluff. Sorry people this was supposed to be posted in Feb, but I'm only posting it now, so just bare with when it takes place… about mid-seventh season. **

Clark paced through the loft trying to clear his mind. He couldn't believe the pass few weeks. Not only had he been stuck in the Fortress for like forever, but only to get back and realize that he hadn't been missed and even worse, that he'd been replaced.

Clark sighed and thought about Lana. Part of him knew that he shouldn't be mad at her, but the other part was hurt that she hadn't realized that it wasn't him. She should have been able to tell the difference. Chloe had.

Ever since the day he came back, things had been weird with Lana and him. They had basically broken up the day that she had told him that she had never been so in love than the days she'd spent with Bizzaro. That had broken his heart, even though he wasn't one hundred percent sure that it had been true. Maybe she had just said that so she could get close enough to the Phantom and kill it? Clark shook his head. That was just wishful thinking, he knew better.

He felt so bad and didn't know what to do. It felt like his world had crashed. Not only had he just broken up with the girl he'd loved since he was like two, but his mother wasn't around anymore, Kara was gone, and Chloe was always busy with Jimmy. He had no one.

Thinking about those depressing reasons, he felt two voices in his head. _Clark! _The first one said. _You know how you can easily solve this. Just grab some red kryptonite and all your troubles will be over! You know how freeing it is. You know it always makes you forget about Lana._

But before Clark had a chance to think about it, the other side spoke up. _Clark, don't! You know that it changes you. You no longer have any control when you're on it, and tend to do stupid things that you later regret. Be strong! The hurt will go away soon enough._

Clark shook his head, ridding it of the inner voices. He paused for a few seconds, just thinking. He knew what Red K did to him, but right now, he really needed a boost and knew that that would do it. Plus what harm could it do really? He had no one left who would notice. Maybe this way, he could start a new life, and finally be happy.

Super-speeding to the Daily Planet, he quickly found Chloe's desk and opened the drawer. Luckily she wasn't there. Probably with Jimmy, he thought bitterly. Maybe if she had been around, she could have helped him say no to the temptation of the freeing powers of Red K. Looking around, he saw very little people, and the people around weren't paying him any attention. Within seconds he had found what he had been looking for, Chloe's grad ring. Sighing once more, he took it and put it on. He smiled as his eyes turned momentarily red and the powers surged his body. He was finally free.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chloe smiled at Jimmy as they went up her apartment above the Talon. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Jimmy walked over to her and kissed her softly, then reached for her hand and pulled her towards the couch.

" I'm so glad you finally told me about your ability. Right before we broke up, I knew that you where keeping something from me."

Chloe looked down at her hands, still not sure if her powers were a good thing. Jimmy reached over and gently pushed her head up to face him. " It's a good thing Chloe." Chloe nodded and hugged him. She was glad that he understood and that they were able to get back together.

A few days after she'd told him, they had gotten back together. But she wasn't positive that had been the right choice. In a moment of weakness, when he'd asked her back, she had said yes, but without thinking much about it. He had broken her heart when he had broken up her. Was she willing to risk that again? Plus what if Kara came back? Would she still be his choice?

Jimmy, unaware of her thoughts, pulled her closer to him and began to kiss her more passionately. Chloe's thoughts fled her mind and she decided to live for the moment. Kissing him back, she felt happy.

Within minutes, the newly reunited couple was interrupted by a loud bang on the door followed by the door falling off its hinges. Then in walked Clark with a look of determination on his face. He barely paused before rushing over to them.

"Gosh CK, ever heard of knocking?" he asked and looked from him, to the door, to Chloe, a look of utter confusion on his face.

" Clark? What's wrong?" Chloe asked concerned as she sat slightly straighter and fixed her disheveled clothes and hair.

Clark looked at Chloe and then closed the short distance from where he was standing to the couch. Without answering either one, he grabbed her hands and gently pulled her up. A confused Chloe just looked at him, while Jimmy began to worry about his fears of the Chloe/Clark issue.

" Chloe," Clark stated with an enormous smile on his face. He placed one hand on her back and pulled her closer to him and then looked down at her with passion in is eyes. He quickly lowered his face and claimed her lips.

Chloe stood there as dazed as ever, and she felt her body melt. Almost as if Clark knew her legs would give out, his long arms encircled her back and held her there. Chloe's hand seemed to have a mind of its own, as they roamed up his back to his soft hair. They stood there for minutes, making up for all the years they'd just been friends, until they were pulled apart by an extremely pissed off Jimmy.

Chloe looked at Clark and then at Jimmy. She didn't know what was happening. She had loved Jimmy, but then he'd broken her heart. But then again, so had Clark. Plus what was with him? He had never wanted to be more than friends. Did she have a chance now that Lana was out of the picture? Did she want to risk her heart for Clark? To re-open that passion for him?

"CK? What the heck?! I thought you guys were just friends!" Jimmy yelled, glaring at the much taller and stronger Clark Kent.

" Things change," Clark said through a grin and leaned forward to kiss Chloe again, but was stopped by Jimmy's arm. Clark paused, and looked over at Jimmy.

" You really shouldn't do that," he muttered through a laugh.

" I think I should. You're kissing my girl!" Jimmy said getting more pissed off by the second.

" Seriously!" Clark started as he glared at Jimmy's arm that blocked him from Chloe.

" You shouldn't do that," Clark finished and with a look of mockery stared at Jimmy, almost laughing at him.

Jimmy of course couldn't understand what was about to happen. He just thought that Clark worked out, but if he got Clark angry, this could end badly for him. Chloe knew this. Even if she didn't love him right now, she still didn't want to see him get severely hurt.

" Clark," Chloe said, getting his attention. " Let's just go."

As she said those words, she couldn't help but look at Jimmy. She saw the pain in his eyes. She wished that she could erase what she saw there and just tell him that this was the only way to save him from getting badly injured. But of course she couldn't do that.

Jimmy's arm quickly fell to his side as he watched the two leave. Wondering to himself what the heck had just happened. What was with Clark? He had never shown much interest in Chloe, other than in a strictly platonic way. Plus, had Chloe still had feelings for him all the time that they had been together? Jimmy felt so bad as he closed her door and walked home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chloe stopped abruptly when they had exited the Talon and walked down the back alleyway. Clark stopped as well and looked down at her. She smiled but needed some answers. Clark took her pause to mean something else and he quickly had her in his arms, ready to kiss her again. Chloe blushed this time and pulled slightly away.

" Clark. We need to talk. Why this? Why now?" she asked softly.

Clark's smile dimmed a little as he stared at her. " Aren't you happy? Isn't this what you've always wanted?"

Chloe looked away for a second, wondering that herself. She was happy and this was what she'd always wanted, but she really wanted to be sure that he'd be there for good this time.

" I am and this is," was all she could manage.

Clark grinned and then picked her up into his arms again. Smiling down at her surprised face, he kissed her softly on the forehead. " Hang on." And with that he super-sped to his loft. Once there, it took Chloe a few seconds to catch her breath and take in what had just happened. Once she figured it out, she smiled up at him.

" Clark," she said as he gently let her down. " I need to know something. Are you and Lana really over?"

Clark nodded. " We broke up basically over the Bizarro thing. I was pissed off that she hadn't noticed it wasn't me. You did. I guess that's why I'm here now with you. I'm tired of all the drama with Lana. I'm finally putting her behind me. You're the one for me."

Chloe thought she was about to faint. Could this possibly be happening for real? He really wanted her? After all those times when he'd said to be just friends, now he finally wanted to be more? She couldn't believe it. She thought she might die from utter bliss. And at that moment, she knew all feelings for Jimmy had faded. Clark was the one for her, he always had been.

Chloe leaned into Clark and rested her head on his chest. " I'm so happy," she whispered.

Clark agreed and pulled her towards the couch. Chloe giggled a little as he pulled her unto his lap. She smiled down at him before getting lost in the blissful world that was kissing Clark Kent. His arms around her back gently pulled on the material of her coat, easily taking it off. Chloe smiled into his face as he did so. She had just pulled off his shirt, when they hear footsteps.

" Oh my gosh!" came from the startled Lois, who was now turning away in embarrassment. " I didn't need to see that!"

Chloe turned around to face Lois and quickly got off Clark's lap. Embarrassed that her cousin had found out about them this way. Chloe sat beside Clark on the couch.

" Lois. What are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

Lois turned around thinking it would be safe, only to find that Clark still had his shirt off. Her gaze fell to his chest and she couldn't help but stare. He was _so_ muscular. She couldn't help but think about the day they first met when she'd seen him naked. Still, she redirected her attention as fast as possible, looking at his face instead. But unfortunately, not fast enough to have avoided Clark seeing it. He smiled at her and got up.

" Lois? Thinking about the day we met?" he said in a deep voice as he approached her.

Lois, taken of guard, stepped backwards. " No!" she said too fast and both knowing that it had been obvious.

" Well we can easily repeat the highlights of that day that you are thinking about. How about it? I'm already half undressed."

Lois stared at him like he'd gone insane and Chloe was quickly to her feet and next to them. She looked from Lois to Clark as tears began to stream down her face. She had thought he wanted her, but had he just been playing with her emotions yet again?

" What the heck, Smallville? The last time you started talking like this, you grabbed my ass. Lets not have a repeat of _that _please."

Clark laughed and moved closer to Lois. " I think we really should!" he said as he pulled her into his arms and his hands ran dangerously low down her back. She jerked away.

" Clark! What's wrong with you? Weren't you just with Chloe?" she said frustrated.

Clark didn't even look at Chloe, who by now was on the ground sobbing. Lois glared at Clark and then reached down to help her cousin up. " Smallville, I don't know what your on, but I think you've done enough damage. We all know you take the Lana breakups hard, but you can't go around breaking people's hearts."

Chloe straightened up a little at Lois' words. _On something, _those words had made her stop crying to think. Was it possible? Was he on Red K again? That would make some sense. But she didn't want to believe that that was the only reason he'd wanted her. Then again, if he weren't on Red K, then he wouldn't purposely hurt her like he'd just done. She knew that she could stop him with Green K, and that they kept some in the barn, but it would hurt him and she didn't want to do that unless she was sure he needed it.

" Clark?" Chloe managed to whisper. " Why are you doing this? I thought I was the one for you," her words were heart felt and he paused to look at her, tears still rolling down her face.

"Lois is my future, you're my past. Besides," he paused and turned to look at Lois, giving her a sexy smile. " I love kissing this one," he said suggestively.

Chloe gasped at his heart-piercing words. " You seriously got to stop playing with my heart Clark, it kills each time!" Her body shaking now and tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Lois stared at him with a confused look on her face, only slightly amused under the circumstances, more curious then amused really. " When exactly did you kiss me, Smallville?"

" Well the first time, when I was pretending to be The Green Arrow for Oliver… wow that was one heck of a kiss. But it still didn't beat the second time. It's a shame you don't remember really. That night we were together a few months back… the night of Lana's engagement party. Remember?"

Lois' eyes swarmed with questions. " That was you? Plus, I thought you said you didn't remember anything about that night? Well… that explains the tattoo."

Chloe looked at Lois, shock written on her face as Lois shook her head. " Anyways… seriously Smallville… we aren't right for each other. I'm not really into the whole farm boy thing," she laughed slightly and stepped backwards.

Clark sighed and looked slightly annoyed. " Must we really go over all this again? I'm not just a farm boy, Lois."

Chloe's ears perked up at this. He was definitely on Red K. Whenever he was on it; his secret became not so important to keep. Plus the other hints; he was clearly on it. She had to act quickly. Maybe if she could just stall him long enough, she could get the meteor rock from downstairs. She had an idea.

" Fine Lois. You can have him!" Chloe acted as she pushed Lois into Clark's arms. Of course, just as she'd hoped for, Clark latched unto Lois and started kissing her. Lois struggled at first, but then relaxed into his embrace. Chloe stared for a moment, feeling hurt that Lois seemed to be enjoying kissing him, but understood the powerful bliss that invades one while kissing him; she wouldn't hold it against her. But right now, she knew she had to hurry.

Running downstairs, she searched for the Green K, and soon found it. It was in the lead case, that the Kent's had always keep it in. That way, she could bring it up to him without him reacting to it from afar and managing to escape. Running back upstairs, she carried the box behind her.

Lucky for her, the two were still making out. She hated what she was about to do, but knew that she needed to protect Clark's secret. She was pretty sure she still loved him, more than a friend, but knew that even if it didn't work out, they would still find a way to stay best friends. That's why she needed to do this. Walking towards Lois, she pushed her hard to the floor and Lois lightly hit her head on the wall, just enough to make her unconscious for a while. Clark looked over at her.

" What the heck did you do that for?" he demanded quite harshly.

" Sorry Clark. This is the only way," she said and quickly moved the box to in front of her and pulled out the meteor rock. Clark immediately fell to his knees, and then to his side. Then he began to sweat. He clutched his stomach in pain.

" Chloe," he said in a very weak voice. Chloe looked at him and then quickly placed the rock back in its case. She fell to her knees and sat beside him.

He gasped for breath and then once he had recovered, sat up. He looked anywhere but at her. He couldn't believe what he'd done. He'd broken Chloe's heart once again and that was all because of his stupid choice to choose the easy way out of his problems. He knew that he had to say something if he wanted any chance to save their friendship.

" Chloe?" he said softly, looking right at her. She lifted her head and he could tell that she was still crying.

" I'm… I'm so so sorry Chloe. I never meant to hurt you. You know that right?" he said taking her hands in his.

Chloe nodded looking into his captivating baby blues. " It wasn't your fault. You were on Red K. I… I understand."

Clark felt his heart break as Chloe sat there forgiving him once again for yet another screw up of his. This girl was so wonderful. She was the perfect best friend. Looking into her eyes, he wondered if she was really the one. He knew that after today, he didn't have the right to ask that of her, to try it out and see if they could really make it work.

" Chloe. Thank you. You once again saved me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't stopped me."

Chloe smiled, even though she was still very much hurt over the day's events. " You've saved my life on countless occasions, I think I can handle it to save you once more."

Clark smiled as well and then as if they were of one mind, they both looked down at their entwined hands. Yet, even though, they both knew that the other one was thinking about it, neither pulled their hand away.

" Clark?" Chloe asked as she looked up at him. " There is something I need to ask you."

Clark nodded. " I think you deserve at least that much."

" Your mom once told me that when you're on Red K you lose you inhibitions and act wild. But she also said that what you do or say is really what is on your mind, what you have been holding in. Is that true? Did you really want to kiss me?"

Chloe paused for a second and looked dejected, but before he could say anything she continued. " But then that would mean that you also wanted to kiss Lois. Clark tell me the truth, I need to know, so I can put this day behind us."

Clark honestly didn't know what to say. No. He'd never really thought about kissing Lois. But on the other hand he had thought on several occasions about kissing Chloe again. Both he had kissed before, though, on more than one occasion.

" Chloe. I don't know how to answer that. But I do want you to know that I haven't thought about kissing Lois before that just happened. Although I have thought about us kissing again."

Chloe looked at Clark a little surprised. " Really?"

Clark nodded and gave a small smile. " I've always thought that Lana was the one, when the one for me might have been right under my nose. I know that after today I probably shouldn't be asking you this, but Chloe, would you like to go out with me, and see if we were meant to be more than friends?"

Chloe couldn't believe her ears. This was for real this time. No catch, no Red K. Just him and her. She smiled at him and nodded a faint blush to her face. " Yes Clark Kent, I'll go out with you, as long as you keep the kryptonite away from yourself."

Clark laughed and nodded. " You got yourself a deal. But question, did you really knock Lois out just to protect my secret?" he asked pulling her into his arms.

Chloe nodded and looked into his baby blues once again as she snuggled into his chest. Finally content again. " I told you Clark Kent, I would never tell anyone your secret as long as I live, and protecting it comes with that claim."

Clark smiled into her hair. He just knew in his heart that this would work. He knew this because he already loved her and would die for her if that were possible. He loved her as his best friend, but knew that love could grow into more. He knew that it would bloom into a rose in time. He knew this was right.

**The End**

**AN: Please check out my other CHLARK fanfiction. Thanks.**


End file.
